


punishment.

by kshiffy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Caning, Dom!Frank - Freeform, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Kinky, M/M, Master!Frank, Spanking, Violent, angry Frank also, blowjob, sub!Gerard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kshiffy/pseuds/kshiffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank asks only one thing of Gerard- a few simple tasks. When Gerard fails to complete those, Frank is angry and takes it upon himself to punish Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	punishment.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gerardwaysgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardwaysgay/gifts).



> aha...not for everyone okay...you've been warned

He didn't mean to fall asleep, he really didn't, you have to believe him. It's just...Frank had him up late last night and early this morning. Gerard just wanted to lay down and rest his eyes for a moment, only a moment. But before he knew it, he found himself unable to open his eyes and drifting off into sweet oblivion. 

He wakes up when the slam of the front door rings through the house and startles him into consciousness. Immediately, panic courses through Gerard's veins, pure terror. He slips off the bed and drops to his knees. He crosses his shaking hands behind his back, his eyes already filling with salty warm tears. 

A few moments later the bedroom door is opened. Gerard drops his gaze to the floor as footsteps approach him. All goes silent as the pair of polished black loafers stops on the carpet in front of him. 

"The dishes aren't done," Frank says simply, voice monotonous and unwavering, never letting Gerard know what he's thinking or his true emotions. The unpredictability sends chills up Gerard's spine. "The carpet hasn't been vacuumed. The bed is unmade," Frank goes on, listing the flaws and unfinished chores of the house. 

"I-I'm sorry sir. I fell asleep," Gerard's voice shakes and stutters embarrassingly, showing the fear and thrill he feels. 

The silence is broken with a sudden, unexpected slap ringing through the air for but a split second, the hit so quick yet so painful. Frank had backhanded him, yet Gerard stayed as still as possible, ignoring the urge to cup at his stinging cheek. 

"You were not told to speak, whore. Do you ever learn?" Frank asked rhetorically, his voice still calm and unreadable. He played the part and he played it well, so well that Gerard can feel the strain in his pants regardless of the fear. Because of the scare, perhaps. 

Frank tuts softly, not having to voice his disapproval. He walks a slow circle around Gerard, stopping back in front of him and grabbing his jaw so the boy is forced to look at Frank's emotionless, neutral face. "You will apologize, slut, and then you will be punished." 

Gerard bites back a moan, letting out the tiniest sliver of a whimper, his pants are painfully tight and if Frank doesn't shut up he is going to cum right in his pants, like a horny teenager. His face goes red from the humiliation but does what's asked of him nonetheless. "Please, master...I am so very, truly sorry, sir. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm a bad whore," he says, tears threatening to spill, truly sorry for disappointing Frank, for not doing what was asked of him. He felt so ashamed. 

"Sorry for what, Gerard, hm?" Frank taunts, grip on his submissive's jaw tightening brutally. Gerard could feel the bruises forming under Frank's fingertips. 

"For..for displeasing you, sir. I didn't complete the tasks you left me with. I...I'm useless," Gerard moans out, cheeks now streaked with salty tears, squirming on the floor pathetically. 

"That's right. Good boy," Frank coos, taking his hand away from Gerard's jaw to stroke at his hair. Gerard swoons at the appraisal, but the tattooed hand is gone before he can so much as nuzzle it. "Take off my shoes," he commands. Gerard shudders at the deep, stern, dominating voice Frank uses. Frank knows how it gets to him. Gerard can feel his face burning, still crying, and bends down more to carefully untie Frank's left shoe, slipping it off his foot before moving on to the next. "Socks too." 

He reverts back to his submissive position when he's done, spreading his legs a little big wider than before in hopes that Frank will take mercy on him. 

Frank never takes mercy on him. 

"Now, I'm going to walk to the closet and decide your punishment. You're going strip and get on the bed, on your knees. Hands behind your back. Is that understood?" 

"Yes, sir." 

Frank walks to the closet and opens it. Inside, the walls are lined with toys and drawers full of more toys. Gerard slowly takes off his clothes, folding them neatly and placing them on the end of the bed as he goes, the way Frank likes it; neat. He crawls up to the bed, anxiety creeping around his belly and causing his body to shake. He gets on his knees and plops down, his head pressed against the mattress, and folds his arms back across his back. 

He doesn't know what to expect, as all of Frank's punishments are varied, some as measly as a spanking, and some as horrible as being tied up and left alone for the entire night. It all depended on Gerard's crimes or mistakes. 

A moment later the bed shifts with the weight of Frank and he feels a pair of callused hands pulling his thighs wider apart. "Keep them spread, slut." Gerard flushes with embarrassment. 

Frank hops off the bed again and stands within Gerard's sight, holding out the weapon of choice for him to see; a slim black cane. Gerard hated canes. They were his least favorite method of spanking, as they left deep welts and all the pain was focused on one line of flesh, rather than spread out like a paddle or hand. A whimper rises from the back of his throat. 

"You're going to get twenty hits, and you're going to thank me every fifth hit. Then I'm going to cum on you.  Understood?" Frank always takes the time to explain what he's going to do. Gerard thinks it's just because he likes the dirty talk, but really Frank just wants to give him the option to safeword and back out, rather than being pushed over the edge. 

Gerard nods his head and Frank goes back to his place, to the side of Gerard where he has better access. He raises his right arm...and brings the cane down to meet with Gerard's goose-bumped flesh. He hits as hard as he possible can, not letting Gerard ease into it and not holding back, knowing the boy can take it. Gerard screams, he didn't expect the very first hit to be so harsh and soon. He tries to flinch away from the pain, but controls himself. He will only be punished more if he breaks position. 

Frank gives him the next four in rapid succession, never hesitating, and never easing up, always swinging the stick back down with as much force as he could muster. He loved the power over Gerard, loves the tension seeping out of his bones as he hits him, loves the stress relief, and most of all the way the boy squirms and cries out pathetically, hips struggling to escape, hands squeezing into fists. 

"F-five, thank you master...thank you," Gerard sobs out, a fresh round of tears rolling down off his cheeks and onto the mattress with a soft plop. 

Frank tries to ease down, he does, but he's angry. He works his ass off all day so that he can provide for Gerard , nurture him and spoil him, and all he asks in return is that the house be clean when he gets home. "All I ask is for is a clean house Gerard! One thing!! A few fucking chores and you can't even handle it, you stupid bitch! You wanna live like a pig? Then you'll be treating like a fucking pig, you filthy whore," Frank blabbers, splitting a glob of saliva onto Gerard's back. 

"U-uh! Ten! Ten, master! Th-thank you! Please sir," Gerard whines, twitches his hips. The feeling of his dripping cock hanging heavily is overwhelming, almost excruciating. He can't hold out for too long, not with the way Frank is talking and the way saliva rolls down his back. Not with the sharp, stinging pain the cane is leaving on his ass, causing him to scream and jolt forward with each hit. 

Frank blows the next five quickly, dropping the cane after Gerard's thanking. "Fuck. Not even at 20 and you're making me so hard, pet," Frank seethes, gripping his own solid cock through his pants. "I'll make you a deal..fuck. You..you can take the last five or you can get on the floor and suck your Master. Pick one."

The opportunity to suck Frank's cock is one that can't be missed, so Gerard eagerly drops off the bed and back onto his sore, rug-burned knees. "Thank you sir, thank you master. You're too kind to me sir," he whines desperately, opening his mouth as wide as he can, even though Frank's pants weren't even off yet. 

"Oh fuck, you're such a whore for master's cock. My little cockslut...shit in gonna fuck that pretty mouth..won't even be able to speak after... Hands behind your back!" Frank unzips his fly and slides his pants off as quickly as he can, pulling out his throbbing dick. It's purpling at the tip and drool drips down the corner of Gerard's mouth at the sight. 

Frank grips the base of his cock and hold it out to Gerard's face, "Want you to lean forward and smell it, bitch. Sucking master's cock is a privilege, one you don't deserve."

Gerard shivers and does as he's told, inhaling Frank's musky scent and letting out the filthiest, most porn-star moan. 

Without warning, Frank snaps his hips forward and shoves his cock into Gerard's open mouth. It's unexpected, so he gags violently as the head prods at the back of his throat. He almost clamps his teeth onto Frank, but he knows better. He can't imagine how he would be punished for that. 

Frank gives him no time to recover, only weaving his fingers through Gerard's hair and yanking his head along his length. "Oh, fuck Gee baby, fuck... Love fucking your sweet mouth. Love the way you take it for me," he praises, running the fingertips of his freehand along Gerard's obscenely stretched lips. 

Gerard beams with pride at all the compliments Frank gives him. His hands twitch behind his back as he feels himself entering complete sub space, going all the way under. At this point, there is no going back. Frank could do anything to him and Gerard wouldn't even be able to react. His eyes glaze over and his mind goes absolutely blank, unable to think and unable to feel the pain of Frank absolutely ruining his voice. 

Frank is too caught up in himself to notice Gerard's slipping into dangerous territory. "Ugh, yes.. My good boy... Can't hold on much longer babyboy..."

Gerard is truly gone, as his cock gives a twitch and then he's coming, unable to react and unable to stop it. He spurts all over his own chest and neck and even a bit on Frank's leg. 

"Fuck!! Fuck, shit! Gee!" And Frank is gone too. Gerard would have swallowed Frank's seed if it weren't for the fact that he couldn't breathe. Instead, the cum sprays  from the corners of his mouth, dripping down his cheeks. 

Frank pulls his now soft cock out of the boys mouth and moans again. The poor boy is completely wrecked, sitting on the floor, dazed and covered in fluids and tears. 

Frank subconsciously shifts into a gentler, caring voice. "Oh, that's a good boy...that's my good boy. Master's good boy. I'm so proud of you," he praises softly. He leans down and jams his fingers under Gerard's armpits, Pulling him off the floor. He lifts the limp boy into his arms and carries him to the bed, putting him down gingerly. Frank continues to spew out nonsense comforting words as he runs into the bathroom and wets a facecloth with cool water. He runs the towel across Gerard's face first, wiping off the spit and cum and tears before moving to the rest of his body. 

Gerard's body jolts as he sobs. 

Frank climbs into the bed and pulls the covers over them, scooping Gee into his arms. "My good, good boy. Love you so much Gee. So beautiful."

Gerard smiles and quiets down, nuzzling into the crook of Frank's neck and slowly coming back to earth. "Love my Frankie..." He mumbles, eyes closing as he drifts into a soft slumber.


End file.
